Rencontre entre novices
by Lilie76
Summary: Bella part en vacances un peu à reculons, mais rencontrera de belles personnes... Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.


The "Bienvenue chez les nudistes" Contest

**Titre** : Rencontre entre novices

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn- addict- lemon. Forumgratuit .fr sur lequel se feront les votes.

**_POV Bella_**

_Cher Journal_

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 20 ans, je vis en colocation avec mes deux meilleures amies Alice et Angéla. Je travaille dans l'édition, et j'ai un grand frère Edward âgé de vingt-quatre ans._

_Je commence aujourd'hui ce journal qui, d'après mon thérapeute, sera un remède contre ma timidité. Personnellement je ne pense pas qu'écrire me sortira de ma situation, mais après mûre réflexion, je me suis dis que je pouvais toujours essayer. Il paraît que cela va me permettre «d'extérioriser mes craintes»._

_Eh oui, je suis une vraie froussarde. Je n'ose pas prendre la parole en public, je n'aime pas l'image que je renvoie, je ne sors pas beaucoup, et je n'aime bien évidement pas être prise en photo. Pourtant je ne suis pas laide d'après mes amies. Elles ont essayé de me relooker, mais rien n'a changé. Au boulot je me cache derrière les livres que je lis et corrige._

_Ma vie sentimentale ? N'en parlons pas. J'ai eu quelques expériences bien sûr, mais dès qu'un homme m'approche, je suis embarrassée, je rougis, bafouille, bref… Tout ce qui peut les repousser._

_Bien. Pour le moment on va s'arrêter là, je vais aller faire à manger pour mes sœurs de cœur._

**_POV Bella_**

Je sentais qu'Alice me préparait quelque chose. Elle était trop enthousiaste d'un seul coup pour ne pas préparer un de ses plans tordus.

- **Bon allez Alice dis-nous tout. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?** Me lançai-je

- **J'ai enfin trouvé le lieu de tes prochaines vacances !** S'exclama Alice.

- **Et quel est-il ?**

- **Il s'agit d'un complexe hôtelier situé sur la méditerranée. Là-bas tout sera fait pour te détendre et t'apprendre à t'ouvrir aux autres**, répondit Alice avec une petite moue.

- **Mais ?**

Je sentis l'entourloupe venir…

- **Il-s-agit-d-un-centre-de-nudistes**, me dit-elle comme si elle craignait ma réaction.

- **Peux-tu parler moins vite s'il te plait Alice ?**

- **L'hôtel est un peu particulier, en fait, c'est un lieu pour les nudistes.**

A ce moment, je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai bien pu faire mais elle enchaîna aussitôt :

- **Tu ne peux pas refuser, la réservation est déjà faite et cela ne peut que te faire du bien !**

- **Ce n'est pas possible, tu es complètement folle ! Angie aide-moi tu ne peux pas la laisser m'envoyer là-bas !**

- **Bella tu n'imagines pas le changement que cela peut faire dans ta vie,** répliqua raisonnablement cette dernière.** Tu vas pouvoir changer ta vision sur ta personne, voir qu'on peut vivre sans complexe… et qui sait ? Peut-être rencontrer l'homme de ta vie !**

- **Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore imaginé ?** M'énervai-je en allant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

_Mon cher Journal,_

_Qui m'a donné de telles amies ? Que dois-je faire ? Elles ont raison, il faut que je sorte de mon mutisme et que je m'ouvre au monde. Mais là, quand même, un centre de nudistes ! Pour moi il s'agit juste d'une bande d'exhibitionnistes._

_Je viens de regarder sur internet et voici ce qu'ils disent « Le nudisme est souvent défini comme englobant à la fois la doctrine promouvant la nudité pour assurer une bonne hygiène du corps et de l'esprit, et le fait de vivre dans un état de nudité complète. » Ça ne m'avance pas vraiment tout ça._

_Les vacances étaient réservées et, de toute façon, je n'avais rien de mieux de prévu. Qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Mis à part tomber sur un pervers, ou un vrai exhibitionniste, ou des voyeurs. Ah elles allaient me faire devenir folle !_

_Il était hors de question que je parte seule ! Elles viendront avec moi qu'elles le veuillent ou non ! Sur ce, la nuit porte conseil, je vais me coucher._

Le lendemain matin, c'est toute fraîche et de bonne humeur que je me rendis à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Finalement à moi les vacances ! On verra bien une fois là-bas mais une chose est sûre, je comptais bien profiter du soleil et de la plage. Tiens voilà les deux compères…Je sentais leurs regards dans mon dos, mais elles méritaient bien de patienter un peu. Je continuais donc la cuisson de mes pancakes tranquillement.

**- Bonjour Bella**, me saluèrent Alice et Angéla en venant me faire un bisou sur la joue.

**- Bonjour les filles. Bien dormi ? De beaux jeunes hommes sont venus peupler vos songes ?**

- **Halala Bella si tu savais**, répondit Alice en roulant des yeux.

- **Les filles il faut que je vous dise, cette nuit m'a porté conseil et je crois que vous avez raison : je vais faire ce voyage**

**- On a toujours raison**, souligna Angéla.

- **En revanche**, repris-je sans faire attention à sa remarque, **je ne compte pas partir seule**. **C'est pourquoi hier soir je vous ai réservé deux chambres !**

**- Tu as fait quoi ?** S'exclama Angéla tandis qu'Alice sautillait déjà sur place à l'idée de partir.

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller toute seule en vacances. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit que mes deux sœurs de cœur seraient tout à fait d'accord pour partir avec moi. Sur ce, les filles, je vous laisse je vais me préparer pour ma dernière journée avant ces magnifiques vacances. Faites bien vos valises !**

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant les grilles de ce camp si spécial.

- **A nous les vacances !** S'enthousiasma Alice. **J'espère qu'il y aura des beaux mecs** !

- **Alice,** dis-je, **pense que nous allons entrer dans un lieu de nudistes alors imagine que tous les hommes que tu verras seront dans leur plus simple appareil et que tu risques de ne pas faire autant de rencontres que dans un lieu normal.**

**- Bella, Bella, Bella tu m'exaspères. Justement, nous pourrons voir directement la marchandise si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** Ce qui eût le réflexe de me faire rougir d'emblée.

**_POV Jasper_**

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ce pari stupide avec Emmett sachant qu'à chaque fois que je perdais, il lui venait des idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Du coup, je devais récupérer trois numéros différents et c'est Emmett qui m'indiquerait mes cibles au fur et à mesure de la semaine. Pour compliquer le tout, la première cible avait été un homme, ce qui n'était pas évident... sauf si on s'appelait Emmett McCarthy pour qui tout semblait facile. Même avec Rosalie à son bras, il pouvait réussir ce genre de prouesse ! Mais pour moi, c'était impossible !

Pour toutes ces raisons, je me retrouvais à passer mes vacances dans un camp de nudistes à cause d'une blague de potache !

Je devais bien avouer que, cette fois, il avait fait vraiment fort. Bien que je me doutais que Rosalie, sa femme, y soit pour beaucoup dans le choix de ce gage. J'aurais plutôt écrit : Les accompagner pendant leurs vacances aurait pu être un très beau cadeau. Le seul problème était qu'ils étaient tous les deux nudistes depuis des années.

Me voilà donc dans cet hôtel, devant ma porte, entièrement nu, à attendre. Je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs. Je devais les rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel dans deux minutes. Je peux vous dire que c'est très angoissant. Imaginez-vous à poil devant des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes ? Des femmes ? Comment ça se passerait si mon mini moi se mettait au garde à vous ? La seule évocation de cette situation me procura une sensation étrange et je sentis mon membre gonfler de sa propre volonté… ! C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais sous la douche à me soulager comme un gamin de quatorze ans.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me rendis dans le hall arborant une serviette tandis que Rosalie et Emmett entraient dans la pièce.

- **Alors les amoureux, vous avez enfin fini de découvrir votre chambre !** M'exclamai-je

- **Et pas qu'un peu mon vieux ! Si tu savais, même leur douche… Aïe !** S'arrêta-t-il tandis que Rose le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

- **Dis-nous Jasper,** reprit celle-ci, **comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Oui, ton service trois pièces se porte bien ? Il apprécie d'être aéré ?** Continua Emmett arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sa remarque eut le don de me rappeler où je me trouvais et surtout dans quelle tenue.

- **Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites pour être toute la journée sans vêtements ! Excusez-moi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un exhibitionniste que tout le monde regarde. Et encore, à part la réceptionniste je n'ai vu personne !**

- **Au contraire, tu es libre, tu n'as aucune entrave à tes mouvements**, reprit calmement Rose. **Attends** **un peu, quand tu seras entouré d'autres personnes, tu te sentiras mieux. Et Jasper, un exhibitionniste est une personne qui porte des vêtements et se met nu dans le but de choquer de se faire voir. Au contraire, nous les nudistes, nous ne voulons pas gêner. Nous sommes comme ça dans les lieux prévus pour, ou chez nous, et si nous voyons que notre nudité gène, nous nous rhabillons. Quand nous sommes nus, on se sent proches de la nature, d'ailleurs ces deux mots sont de la même étymologie. Mais tout ca tu vas le découvrir au court de ton séjour, fais moi confiance.**

**- Et puis tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là,** rajouta Emmett.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous prîmes la direction de la plage attenante à l'hôtel.

**_POV Bella_**

_Mon cher Journal,_

_Je suis donc arrivée chez les nudistes ! Pour le moment tout va bien, c'est normal vu que nous n'avons encore croisé personne - à part la standardiste. Ma chambre est spacieuse avec un petit balcon qui donne sur la mer, une grande salle de bain, et un mini bar bien rempli._

_Maintenant, il faut que je me concentre pour passer de bonnes vacances. Pas question que le fait d'être sans vêtement__**s**__ me gâche mon repos. Et comme le dit Alice, on sera tous pareil, pas de jugement sur nos goûts vestimentaires._

_Allez, une petite douche et je rejoins les filles._

- **Bella par ici !** Me héla Angie de l'autre côté du hall.

- **Tu es déjà là ? Je suppose qu'Alice n'a pas encore fini ? Tu viens, on fait le tour du hall en l'attendant…**

Angéla acquiesça et nous commençâmes à déambuler.

- **Alors tu te sens comment ?** Continuai-je

- **Un peu stressée, je ne sais pas comment me mettre… J'ai l'impression d'être observée, mais je me sens libre,** me dit-elle avec un franc sourire, **et toi comment te sens-tu ?**

- **En fait, je me sens bien. Très bien même. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à choisir mes vêtements,** rigolai-je. **J'ai l'impression d'être libre, de ne pas être jugée. Mais nous n'avons vu personne à part la réceptionniste ! Ça peut encore changer.**

- **Oui, c'est vrai c'est bien de ne pas devoir s'habiller mais de là à se promener toute nue toute la journée … On verra ça plus tard quand on sera entourées d'autres personnes,** rajouta Angie.

- **Ahhh c'est génial,** s'écria Alice en courant vers nous. **Il fait beau, chaud, ma chambre est super, la douche est géniale, d'ailleurs je serais bien restée dessous plus longtemps, mais vous m'attendiez…**

**- Donc je suppose que tu te plais ici,** lui dis-je.

- **Très, je suis aux anges** **!** S'exclama-t-elle. **Vous êtes magnifiques les filles. Allons dehors ! Et par pitié virez-moi ces serviettes !**ajoute-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

C'est ainsi que, bras dessus bras dessous, nous rejoignîmes la plage de l'hôtel. Nous avions de la chance. Pour notre premier jour, le soleil était au beau fixe. Je commençais à me sentir stressée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Alice

- **C'est magnifique, cette plage, cette eau…** déclara-t-elle. **On doit te dire merci Bella. C'était une très bonne idée de nous emmener avec toi.**

**- Je dois dire qu'en effet, même si je suis angoissée, c'est génial d'être partie avec vous et de découvrir un autre univers,** ajouta Angie

- **Je suis contente d'être avec vous aussi. Et je compte bien vaincre ma timidité. Rien que l'idée de ces vacances m'a transformée,je compte donc continuer sur cette voie**, leur dis-je.

- **Trouvons-nous une place maintenant.**

Une fois nos serviettes installées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'eau afin de prendre notre premier bain de mer de ces vacances. S'en suivit une longue bataille d'eau. Ce fut complètement trempées mais heureuses que nous rejoignîmes notre place pour se poser un peu.

- **Regardez, il y a un bar là-bas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?** Demandai-je en me levant.

Après qu'elles eurent passé commande, je me rendis au bar, toujours dans mon plus simple appareil.

**_POV Jasper_**

Je me tenais dehors, la serviette toujours sur les hanches en compagnie de mes deux amis qui eux bien sûr ne portaient rien.

Une fois installés sur le sable, ils se dirigèrent vers l'eau main dans la main. Pour ma part, je me rendis au bar aperçu un peu plus tôt. En approchant, je remarquai une très jolie jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns qui semblait commander. Restant un homme, je m'approchai d'elle tranquillement, pour passer ma commande. Celle-ci prise, je décidai d'entamer la conversation. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ma tenue me gâcher les vacances.

- **Bonjour,** dis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et regarda derrière elle pour voir à qui je m'adressai.

- **Bonjour,** répondit-elle timidement

- **Je suis Jasper, en vacances ici depuis maintenant quatre heures**, me présentai-je

- **Enchantée Jasper, je m'appelle Bella, en vacances ici également depuis quelques heures,** dit-elle en rougissant.

- **Vous semblez être gênée, je me trompe ?** La questionnais-je. Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux et prit la parole

- **En effet, vous être la première personne que je rencontre dans cette tenue. Et pour moi ce sont mes débuts dans le nudisme**, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**- Pour être honnête je suis ici suite à un pari perdu donc je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus dans cette tenue. Vous êtes venue ici seule ?**

_Et heureusement que j'ai ma serviette sinon tu me prendrais pour un pervers_, pensai-je.

- **Oh non je suis ici avec mes deux meilleures amies que j'ai obligé à me suivre. Et vous ?**

- **On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus vieux que vous. Et non, je suis avec un couple d'amis également qui sont en train de roucouler dans l'eau.**

**- Ok on se tutoie. Pourquoi ne pas être à l'aise ? Vous êtes un garçon sexy, il n'y a pas de raisons d'être complexé,** dit-elle rapidement avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche, embarrassée.

- **Je te remercie et je dois dire que je te trouve très sexy également,** lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille.

- **Voilà vos boissons,** nous interrompit le barman.

- **Merci.** Nous avions répondu en chœur.

- **Sur ce, je vais aller rejoindre mes amies** me dit-elle en partant.

- **Oui, et moi je vais retourner voir les tourtereaux. J'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance et j'espère très bientôt te revoir jolie Bella,** dis-je séducteur.

Elle semblait être face à un dilemme.

- **Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, et tes amis aussi,** me proposa-t-elle timidement.** On pourra continuer à faire connaissance et tu te sentiras peut être moins seul.**

**- Ce serait avec plaisir, charmante Bella. Je t'aide avec tes boissons ?**

**- Oui, tiens. Merci.**

Nous allâmes chercher mes affaires ainsi que celles d'Emmett et Rosalie, avant de rejoindre ses amies.

**_POV Bella_**

_Allez Bella continue comme ça ! Tu es en vacances, tu peux te lâcher_.

Il fallait que j'arrive à dépasser cette timidité ou je finirais vieille fille avec une vingtaine de chats._J'espère que ce n'est pas un pervers ou encore un exhibitionniste ou je ne sais pas encore quoi_

_Parle lui, parle lui, parle lui._

Fichue conscience !

- **Elles sont juste devant, ce sont les deux brunes aux serviettes rouges **lui précisai-je

- **D'accord, tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

- **Non pas du tout ! Tu vas voir elles sont très accueillantes, et c'est moi qui t'ai proposé non ?**

- **Ah Bella te revoilà enfin, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi,** débita Alice sans remarquer Jasper.

- **Désolé les filles, je vous présente Jasper. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au bar et avons fait connaissance. Il vient d'arriver ici. Je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous,** leur dis-je d'une traite, les laissant bouche bée.

- **Les filles ça va ?** Demandai-je en ne les voyant pas réagir

- **Je pense que tu les as choquées,** me chuchota Jasper. **Bonjour je suis Jasper. Enchanté de vous rencontrer,** ajouta-t-il à leur intention. **J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous ?**

Cette intervention eut le don de les faire réagir, elles se levèrent d'un seul coup en mettant leurs serviettes autour d'elles. Ce qui d'ailleurs me fit bien rire.

- **Oh, excuse-nous bonjour,** dit Angéla timidement

- **Salut, contente de faire ta connaissance également,** ajouta Alice. **Bella ça va ?**

- **Euh oui, pourquoi cette question Alice ?** L'interrogeai-je

- **Bah c'est la première fois qu'on te voit avec un garçon, donc je m'interroge.**

A ce moment-là, j'aurai bien aimé trouver un trou de souris pour me cacher. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Jasper qui arborait un petit sourire.

- **Sympa les filles, et toi ne rigoles pas,** dis-je à son intention.

- **Alors Jasperounet, que fais-tu là ? Tu nous abandonnes déjà !** S'exclama un géant nu qui était arrivé en courant vers nous.

- **Bella, je te présente Emmett et Rosalie. Et voici Bella, Alice et Angéla. J'ai rencontré Bella au bar et elle m'a invité à l'accompagner pendant que vous vous bécotiez dans votre coin !**

- **Très drôle Jasper**, dit Emmett.

- **Tu vois Jasper, ta tenue ne t'a pas empêché de faire des connaissances,** ajouta Rosalie.

C'était une belle blonde tout à son avantage dans cette tenue. La voir me fit complexer et attraper ma serviette.

- **Non Bella,** s'exclama Jasper, **pourquoi veux-tu la remettre ?**

- **Tu es très belle, tu n'as pas à être gênée par nous,** renchérit Rosalie. **D'ailleurs Jasper, que fais-tu encore avec cette serviette ? Allez ! Enlève-moi ça,** dit-elle en attrapant la serviette de Jasper et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est sur cette note que nous nous sommes assis ensemble pour discuter sans aucun gène dû à notre nudité. Au bout d'un moment, Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent pour partir, suivis d'Alice et Angéla. Bien sûr, nous devions nous retrouver pour dîner le soir à la terrasse de l'hôtel. Quant à moi, j'avais proposé à Jasper d'aller faire un tour. Malheureusement pour moi, nos amis étaient partis avec nos serviettes. Ce fut donc très embarrassé que nous prenions la route.

- **On reste le au bord de l'eau ?** Proposai-je. **Il fait beau alors autant en profiter. Au moins là, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être nus,** rajoutai-je embarrassée.

**- Oui, bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas à être gênée. Tu es très belle. En fin de compte, ça ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça d'être sans habits. Je me sens libre, et je ne pense pas que les gens soient là pour jouer aux voyeurs étant donné que tout le monde est dans le même accoutrement.**

**- C'est vrai, j'arrive à en faire abstraction. C'est même agréable de sentir l'air sur mon corps. En fait le seul problème …**

_Humm je ne peux pas dire ça_, pensai-je.

- **Tu ne peux pas dire quoi** ? Me demanda Jasper

- **Désolé j'ai parlé tout haut c'est ça ?**

Il hocha la tête pour me répondre.

- **Tu n'as pas peur que ton…mini toi… te trahisse ?** Demandai-je rapidement.

- **Pardon ?**

- **La seule chose qui me fait peur, et qui pourrait vraiment être gênant, serait que mon corps montre mon désir,** déclarai-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

J'entendis le rire de Jasper à côté de moi avant de l'entendre dire.

- **Bella, te rends-tu compte que nous, les hommes, notre désir se manifeste beaucoup plus nettement que le vôtre ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je gardai ma serviette sur les hanches ?**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Tu es très belle Bella et crois-moi c'est très dur pour moi de te résister. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire. Te sentir, te toucher, te goûter, te faire crier…**

Pas question de laisser passer cette occasion ! Au diable toutes mes inquiétudes. Je m'avançai précipitamment vers lui, caressant son visage, son torse. Nos lèvres, attirées comme des aimants, se rencontrèrent, nos langues se mélangèrent, chacune essayant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Je me rattachai plus fortement à la nuque de Jasper afin que ce baiser ne cesse jamais. Au bout de vingt secondes d'extase, nous dûmes nous séparer afin de respirer.

- **Eh merde !** s'exclama Jasper.

Je ne comprenais pas cette exclamation, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

- **Je suis désolé Bella. Le prend pas mal, je ne suis pas un pervers, mais là …**

Il se rapprocha de moi pour me faire sentir son désir.

- **Viens, suis-moi !**

Sur ces paroles, nous partîmes en courant vers l'hôtel, Jasper tentant désespérément de cacher son érection derrière moi, tandis que ma respiration se faisait irrégulière. Arrivés à l'accueil de l'hôtel, nous récupérâmes la clef de ma chambre et nous nous précipitâmes vers l'ascenseur. Titubant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous embrasser, au point que nous avions du mal à respirer.

_Fichu porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir quand on en a besoin !_

Une fois la porte ouverte, je me retrouvai collée à celle-ci, dans les bras d'un Jasper très excité….

Son corps, sa bouche… La façon qu'il avait de me regarder, je ne pouvais résister... Je succombai toujours un peu plus à chacun de ses baisers, agrippant ses cheveux toujours plus fort. Il détacha mon chignon pour glisser ses mains dans ma chevelure, puis tout le long de mon corps. Sous son toucher j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- **Jasper …** Soupirai-je.

- **Tu es magnifique Bella,** souffla-t-il. **J'ai tellement envie de toi.**

Je repoussai Jasper et me précipitai vers la salle de bain, totalement nue. Je revins quelques secondes plus tard, une boîte de préservatifs à la main et ne pus que sourire en le voyant… les bras croisés derrière la tête à attendre mon retour. J'allais vers le lit, et tout en souriant encore je me glissai sur son corps dénudé. Je remontai doucement le long de son torse, faisant naître chez lui quelques frissons. Enhardie par sa réaction, je m'occupai de son corps en posant une multitude de baisers du cou du jeune homme vers son nombril.

- **Bella tu n'es pas obligé de…** m'interrompit Jasper avant que je ne le coupe d'un doigt sur la bouche

- **Chut, laisse-toi faire,** chuchotai-je.

Je repris donc mes caresses, descendant toujours plus bas. Arrivée au niveau de son érection, je pus constater l'ampleur de son désir. Je me plaçai au niveau de son entre jambe et pris tendrement son sexe entre mes mains. J'embrassai sa verge et la léchai de haut en bas, lentement pour faire durer le plaisir tout en le regardant dans les yeux… puis, je fourrais sa virilité dans ma bouche. Très vite, je le sentis devenir de plus en plus gros. J'alternai entre sucer, lécher, titiller…

- **Humm tu as très bon gout mon ange**, susurrai-je.

**- Oh ma Bella. Oui ne t'arrête pas ! **S'exclama-t-il.

- **J'en ai pas l'intention mon chéri. Maintenant, ressens…**

Je continuai donc ma petite gâterie avant d'être repoussée.

- **Stop Bella ! Je ne veux pas venir comme ça. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir J'ai tellement envie de te goûter. Je peux ?**

Avant même que j'ai pu répondre, je sentis sa bouche se promener dans mon cou. J' haletai quand sa main caressa mon sein gauche. Mon corps s'enflamma à ce contact. Je le désirai. Ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres intimes de haut en bas. Je gémis de plaisir, mais également d'impatience… J'en voulais plus.

**- Plus Jasper, s'il te plait…** me plaignis-je

**- Que veux-tu ma belle ? Ne sois pas impatiente comme ça, nous avons toute la soirée devant nous et plus même,** me répondit-il sensuellement.

Je geignis de plaisir quand son doigt s'introduisit en moi. Je l'entendis gémir à mes côtés.

- **Mon Dieu, tu es si serrée. Je ne peux plus attendre pour te déguster.**

Je poussai un petit cri lorsqu'il retira son doigt de mon intimité. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je l'entendis suçoter son doigt. Je sentis alors sa langue contre mon point sensible et je ne pus empêcher mon corps de se raidir de plaisir. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mon sexe gonflé de désir. J' haletai au contact de ses doigts avec mon sexe chaud et humide.

- **Plus, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai envie de toi. Oh… oh mon dieu,** gémis-je

Il dirigea alors un doigt en moi. Je sentis sa langue taquiner mon clitoris tandis qu'il introduisit un second doigt, et se mit à faire des va-et-vient, provoquant mes frissons. Je commençai à bouger mes hanches au même rythme que les mouvements de ses doigts et de sa langue.

- **Jasper…**criai-je quand je fus foudroyée par le plus fort orgasme que je n'avais jamais connu.

Il tendit sa main vers la table de nuit afin de s'emparer d'un préservatif. Il le mit en place délicatement et se plaça entre mes jambes

- **Tu es sûre de toi Bella ?** me demanda-t-il tendrement.

J' hochai la tête et levai mes hanches vers lui afin de créer une friction entre nous. Il se plaça à mon entrée et pénétra doucement en moi. Je me sentais enfin complète, il me remplissait parfaitement. Il débuta alors un lent va et vient Je balançai mes hanches pour suivre son rythme.

Je cherchai ses lèvres et m'accrochai à ses épaules. Le rythme s'intensifia, je sentis une nouvelle boule se former en moi. J'atteignis rapidement un nouvel orgasme qui me fit hurler de plaisir. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard puis s'écroula sur moi, en sueur. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- **Waouh !** M'exclamai-je.

- **C'était exceptionnel**, ajouta-t-il

- **Oui et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois**…

- **Oh que non ma belle...**

- **Nous avons encore toute la nuit, et toutes les vacances**.

- **D'ailleurs, je prendrais bien une douche**, dis-je espiègle en me levant prête pour un deuxième round sous la douche.

_Et c'est ainsi que, grâce aux vacances un peu farfelues organisées par Alice, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie, mon futur époux, le père de mes enfants. J'ai également vaincu une partie de ma timidité, même s'il y a encore des moments d'embarras… Je suis devenue un auteur célèbre, et je sillonne la France pour rencontrer mes fans._

_Tous les ans, avec Jasper, nous partons une semaine en vacances dans des lieux où nous sommes nous même. Dans des camps de nudistes._

_J'arrête là ce journal après ces deux ans de thérapie par l'écriture pour continuer à vivre pleinement ma vie._

_Bella_


End file.
